R4-P17
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = ''Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter'' [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] | associations = Grand Army of the Republic | known relatives = | status = Destroyed | born = | died = 19 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones | final appearance = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith | actor = }} R4-P17 is a fictional robot character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. She first appeared in the 2002 feature film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. She also appeared in the first act of the 2005 sequel Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Biography R4-P17 was an astromech droid that identified as a female. It was pressed into service during the Clone Wars and was assigned to General Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was outfitted into Kenobi's ''Delta-7B Aethersprite-class starfighter'' as well as the [[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]]. R4-P17 accompanied Obi-Wan Kenobi to Kamino as part of an investigation into a bounty hunter who attempted to assassinate Padmé Amidala in 22 BBY. Kenobi had R4 sent a transmission back to the Jedi Council on Coruscant in care of the "Old Folks' Home". Kenobi and R4 then traveled to Geonosis in pursuit of bounty hunter Jango Fett. They had to navigate their way through the dangerous Geonosis asteroid ring and avoid being destroyed by seismic charges from Fett's ship, ''Slave''-1. In 19 BBY, R4 was aboard Kenobi's Jedi starfighter during the Battle of Coruscant. The ship was attacked by Buzz-droids, one of which ripped off R4-P17's head piece. The remainder of the droid was destroyed with the starfighter aboard the Invisible Hand, after half of the ship exploded in low orbit above Coruscant. Notes & Trivia * * R4-P17 is the first named casualty seen in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. * R4-P17 was succeeded by R4-G9, which was a bronze-plated droid that accompanied Obi-Wan Kenobi to Utapau. * Other "female" droids that have appeared in the Star Wars mythos include TC-14, who was the silver protocol droid aboard the Trade Federation battle-ship in the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, as well as FLO, who was a WA-7 waitress droid working at Dex's Diner in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and L3-37, which was Lando Calrissian's partner, later spliced into the Millennium Falcon 's navi-computer in Solo: A Star Wars Story. * In Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi tells Luke Skywalker that he does not recall ever owning a droid, and has no recollection of ever seeing R2-D2 before. There are several ways that this may be explained off. Firstly, it has been well established in the prequels that Obi-Wan does not particularly care for droids. One could equate his failure to recognize R2-D2 as being able to recognize an exact pair of tennis shoes that they owned twenty years ago. As far as never having owned a droid, he is correct. Droids such as R4-P17 and R4-G9 were assigned to him by the Grand Army of the Republic, he did not own them. See also External Links * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 1 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References